Problem: First consider the expression for: $5$ plus the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-6$ and that expression and then add $3$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What is $5$ plus $-7x$ $-7x$ $ + 5$ What is the product of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (-7x + 5) = \color{orange}{-6(-7x+5)}$ What does adding $3$ to $\color{orange}{-6(-7x+5)}$ do? $-6(-7x+5)$ $ + 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(-7x+5)+3$.